


The Safe Zone, Sorta.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a choice, stay with Draco and Study, or chance the horde of Ginny's friends. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Zone, Sorta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadurp. The last Dialogue, now I just have some Plot Prompts left.
> 
> #18. (dialogue) "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning."
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy it!

"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the  _learning_." Draco huffed when he set down another book. Harry nodded his agreement.

"I know right. But, hey, at least we can study and learn together." Harry batted his eyelids at his best friend. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"If Ginny was here, you would leave me to rot in this pile of school work." Draco told him, pushing a book into his arms.

"That's not true. I'd stay here, maybe." Harry's attention was taken when the aforementioned girl walked into the room with a horde of her friends.

Harry hesitated. He didn't really like Ginny's friends. He looked at Draco, but the boy didn't help at all. He just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Why was he acting so, so, Hermione like?

"Well, since you are here to stay, let's get working. I want to finish this so we can go play quidditch with the guys." Draco's smirk turned into a grin. Harry just grumbled as he started to study.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry was going to ditch him, then he saw the horde. He wouldn't survive the horde. So he stayed in the safe zone. How could he call himself a Gryffindor?
> 
> Mars


End file.
